The present invention relates to a device for securing an element on a pipe. The invention also relates to an assembly comprising such a device, and an installation comprising such an assembly. The invention also relates to a method for implementing such a device.
The invention relates to the field of pipes, such as underwater pipelines for transporting hydrocarbons.
In this field, it is known to fasten various elements along pipes, which may extend over several hundreds of kilometers, on land, underground and/or underwater. As non-limiting examples, these elements may be electrical cables, sensor systems, or supports for fastening cables. Regarding this last example, it is in fact preferable to insert a support element between the pipe and the cables.
In practice, the element secured on the pipe must remain in place throughout the entire lifetime of this pipe, for example 25 years. The elements submerged at a depth must withstand the pressures, temperature variations, currents, marine fauna and flora, etc.
Furthermore, it is remarkable that the submerged pipe gradually shrinks over time under the effect of the stresses to which it is subjected, i.e., its diameter gradually shrinks. If an element is secured on the pipe using a tensioned strap, then the tension in the strap relaxes when the pipe shrinks, such that the element is no longer kept in place.
Document FR 2,965,252 describes an example securing system, designed to fasten a load on a transport vehicle. This system comprises a woven strap and a tension loss compensating device. However, this system has a complex construction and is not suitable for securing an element on a submerged or buried pipe.